


Perfect Picture

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve stops in the middle of sex to draw Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Picture

Steve lays out his sketch pad, pencil on top. Sam lounges on the bed in front of him, naked. His cock is still half erect, and he runs a lazy hand over it. 

“You don’t mind, do you?” Sam asks.

Steve shakes his head. “Just don’t shift too much.”

“But a little movement’s fine?”

Steve nods. He can work with Sam shifting a little. He prefers that Sam does, because he loves the way he moves, so long as he doesn’t move too much.

Steve himself is naked. He had Sam’s cock in his mouth when he felt the overwhelming urge to draw Sam like that, naked, aroused, open. He wanted to capture what he sees when he looks at Sam. And Sam, beautiful, kind, strong, agreed to pose.

Steve begins by drawing the lines of Sam’s body, a mixture of curves and planes that makes heat pool in his groin. He takes care to fill in details: the dip along his sternum, the angle of his hips, the curve of his cock as Sam continues to gently stroke it. 

He saves Sam’s face for last. Steve bites his lip and just stares for a long moment. He’s caught up with the way Sam’s eyes flutter and the visible hitch of breath as pleasure runs through him. Sam’s tongue darts out and wets his lips. Steve plans to press his lips against Sam’s as soon as he’s done.

Steve forces himself to look away, just briefly. When he turns back, Sam’s eyes are on him, hand frozen on his cock.

“You okay?” Sam says.

Steve nods. “Yeah,” he says. But his voice catches on his next words. “You’re just beautiful.”

Sam’s smile shines. “Course I am. Why you picked me up in the first place, wasn’t it?”

Steve laughs. “True.”

He draws in Sam’s smile, all teeth with a small gap right in front. And as he finishes with Sam’s eyes closed, he breathes a sigh.

It’s all in a rush that he notices his cock is hard, pushed up against his belly. Steve stares at the drawing, and it’s perfect. It’s not because it catches Sam perfectly, as a photograph might, but it’s because Steve feels what he does when he looks at the real Sam.

“You done?”

Sam’s words pull him back. He looks up, and Sam, obligingly, still hasn’t moved from his spot on the bed. But the moment Steve nods, he’s up on his feet. He gently takes the sketch pad from Steve and lays it down without a glance.

“You going to look at it?” Steve asked.

“Later,” Sam says with a shrug. “I think we’ve both been patient enough as it is.” Sam leans down and kisses Steve, one hand tangled up in his hair. Sam’s lips are warm and soft, a little damp from his licking them, and as Steve kisses him, they just get wetter. 

“Besides,” Sam says against Steve’s cheek, “time for me to show you my appreciation.”

Sam sucks him off, and Steve ends up coming down his throat. Not long after, Sam slips slowly in Steve, fucking into him as Steve braces himself against the headboard, feeling his cock harden slowly again. He comes again, not long after Sam, with a groan and Sam’s name on his lips.

As they lay on the bed, face to face, Steve reaches a hand out and traces Sam’s features. “You’re beautiful.”

“So you said,” Sam says, his smile teasing. “You are, too, Steve. You’re gorgeous.”

Steve pulls Sam to him, for another deep, searing kiss. It calms down, though, until they are gently kissing, just the touch of lips, and this is what Steve wants.

He wants Sam’s warmth. He wants Sam’s touch. He wants Sam’s laugh and his jokes and his annoyed comments when Steve leaves his dishes in the sink for too long.

He wants Sam, and he has him, as long as Sam wants to be with him, and if that’s not lucky, Steve doesn’t know what is.

Later, when Sam sees the picture, he tells Steve, “I should model for you more often.”

“I don’t think we’ll ever leave the bedroom,” Steve replies.

Sam’s smirk speaks volumes. “Won’t hear me complain.”


End file.
